


На пересечении Уэст-Форт-стрит и Сейнт-Энн-стрит

by taquin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Gen, pre-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquin/pseuds/taquin
Summary: Как и многое в жизни Гэвина, его партнерство с Хэнком начиналось вполне неплохо, но почему-то в итоге превратилось в полную лажу, когда приходилось искать напарника в сомнительных барах посреди ночи._Гэвин Рид, Хэнк Андерсон, пре-канон. Джен с незначительными элементами ЮСТа.Последствия неумеренного употребления алкоголя, депрессия.





	На пересечении Уэст-Форт-стрит и Сейнт-Энн-стрит

Говорят, лет двадцать-тридцать назад на пересечении Уэст-Форт-стрит и Сейнт-Энн-стрит не было ничего, кроме парковок с проросшим травой асфальтом и промышленных стоянок. Рядом были разбросаны небольшие ремонтные мастерские, которые принимали только наличные и никогда не задавали лишних вопросов. Одна-единственная третьесортная забегаловка, где работяги, поссорившиеся со своими женами и девчонками, покупали себе обед. Убежище для беженцев из других стран — единственное цивильно выглядящее здание с озеленением посреди этого пустыря, из любой точки которого можно было увидеть мост Амбассадор.

А потом случилась программа реновации, застройка добралась и до этого района. Очень быстро там появилось несколько кварталов из пятиэтажек — больше переулков, чтобы толкать наркоту. Цена аренды позволяла открывать малый бизнес — больше автомастерских, которые теперь принимали кредитки, чтобы идти в ногу со временем, но не отказывались и от наличных и все еще не любили лишних вопросов. Больше забегаловок, в застенках которых сомнительные личности обстряпывали сомнительные делишки. Мост Амбассадор был по-прежнему виден из любой точки этого паршивого района, если только ты не залезал в самые темные подворотни.

Бар «У Джимми» находился как раз на пересечении Уэст-Форт и Сейнт-Энн. Гэвин не знал, за что лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон облюбовал эту дыру. Возможно, этот район с подгнившей репутацией напоминал ему о детстве (дети восьмидесятых — кто знает, где они шатались, пока до них добиралась всемирная паутина?). Возможно, он соответствовал его внутреннему состоянию. Возможно, он считал, что тут сможет скрыться ото всех, в том числе и от жизни, и тихо раствориться в забвении, дарованным местным пойлом, которое хозяин бара именовал виски. Возможно, все вместе. Возможно, что-то еще.

Гэвин Рид обычно не утруждался размышлениями о чужой мотивации, если это не было нужно для работы. К слову о работе; после того, как в воскресенье Хэнк явился на место преступления в жопу пьяный, заехал в участок, чтобы справить нужду и заодно отдать пару распоряжений, от него не было ни слуху ни духу. На звонки он больше не отвечал. Вчера он не пришел на допрос, и Гэвину пришлось провести его в одиночку. Он не был особо против: в последние месяцы он и так чаще работал один, несмотря на то, что они должны были вести расследования в паре. Только потом ему пришлось идти и по второму кругу опрашивать всех возможных свидетелей, и вот тут-то он не отказался бы от помощи, даже если она исходила от бухого напарника. Сегодня он снова в одиночку возился с рапортами и заявками, сидел на телефоне, пока не начало казаться, что у него вот-вот отвалятся уши, и ждал отчета криминалистов. Ничего особенного, за несколько лет работы детективом у него случались дни куда хуже. Злило Гэвина то, что имя Андерсона все еще стояло первым во всех материалах расследования, хотя его участием в нем и не пахло. 

Гэвин не сомневался, что в итоге лейтенанту отойдут даже какие-то заслуги, а ему самому — очередная порция «отличная работа, Рид, продолжай в том же духе». Что означало: продолжай работать за своего напарника, Рид, пока он не уйдет на пенсию. А на пенсию он мог идти хоть сейчас, но почему-то не шел. Увольнять его тоже не думали.

Вишенкой на торте было то, что капитан Фаулер по каким-то причинам считал, что Гэвин должен присматривать за Хэнком.

— Найди его, — приказал он под конец третьего дня самоволки лейтенанта, когда патрульный андроид из Стерлинг-Хайтс, заявившийся к Хэнку домой, пятнадцать минут насиловал дверной звонок, но ответа так и не добился. — Приведи в чувство. И притащи ко мне.

Вопросов о том, чем Андерсон собирался заниматься всю неделю, начиная с 11 октября, ни у кого не возникало.

— Разрешите делегировать это какому-нибудь офицеру? — осторожно спросил Гэвин и быстро пояснил под хмурым взглядом начальника: — Сэр, у меня работы полно и, при всем уважении, я ему не нянька.

— Ты его напарник. 

Для Гэвина это уже не значило ничего особенного. Очевидно, что для Хэнка тоже, и только Фаулер считал иначе.

Гэвин мог бы еще попрепираться, но знал, что ничего не добьется. У них уже были подобные разговоры, и он слышал подобные разговоры. Он знал, что дискуссия пойдет по второму кругу после слов «мы — последняя семья, которая у него осталась», а закончится фразой «это приказ».

Возможно, слова про семью не вызывали в нем нужных отголосков, но вопрос субординации был предельно прост. Бодаться с начальником он не хотел, это обычно плохо отражалось на службе.

Вместо этого он сказал:

— Это пойдет в счет сверхурочных?

— Не зли меня, Рид. 

— А с ним что будет?

— Это не твоя забота, детектив, — устало и раздраженно ответил Фаулер. — Свободен.

Гэвин не ушел. 

— Какие вопросы?

— Капитан, я хочу работать один. 

Фаулер поднял голову.

— Ненадолго же тебя хватило. Ты когда-то сам просил это партнерство.

— Оно себя исчерпало. Я уже достаточно прослужил в убойном, чтобы вести расследования самостоятельно, — про себя он договорил: «Некоторые я и так закрывал в одиночку». — Сэр.

Фаулер оценивающе на него смотрел, так долго, что Гэвину стало неуютно. Затем мрачно произнес:

— Поговорим, как закончишь с этим. Если больше нет никаких вопросов, то можешь начать с Уэст-сайда, где-то в районе церкви Святой Анны. Только андроида с собой не бери: там их не любят.

Гэвину пришлось гуглить карты. 

Пока он ехал по улицам Уэст-сайда, он думал, что на Андерсона следовало бы уже нацепить электронный браслет. Сэкономило бы всем кучу времени.

Единственным общепитом, оставшимся на Уэст-Лафайет после реновации, был «Бургер Кинг», и, очевидно, он не попадал в сферу интересов Хэнка и был давно закрыт. Но когда Рид миновал Церковь Святой Анны и свернул в направлении Амбассадора, дела пошли в гору: там начинался район злачных заведений, и хотя бармен первого попавшегося на пути паба не помнил Хэнка среди посетителей, чуть ниже по улице Рид нашел его машину. Это означало, что он на верном пути. Вряд ли лейтенант мог сменить больше двух пивнушек, учитывая, что это был его четвертый день запоя.

Ни Джимми, ни его бар не внушали особого доверия. Когда Гэвин вошел, к нему тут же, в очередной раз за вечер, обратились отстраненно-любопытные лица, но быстро потеряли интерес. Гэвин потрясающе органично вписывался в подобную обстановку. 

Одного взгляда вдоль барной стойки хватило, чтобы понять: на сегодня поиски окончены.

Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон сидел за стойкой, а точнее сказать — лежал на ней, зарывшись лицом в перекрещенные руки. Рядом стояла бутылка виски, еще не пустая, и рюмка. Вокруг крутился какой-то подозрительный дрищ, то ли наркоман, то ли карманник.

— Ну-ка, приятель, отвали, — сказал ему Гэвин, подойдя ближе.

Подозрительный тип враждебно на него зыркнул, но отступил. Гэвин сам выглядел не лучшим образом, злой и усталый вид явно намекал, что сегодня с ним лучше не связываться.

Он хорошенько встряхнул Андерсона за плечо.

— Эй, Хэнк? Подъем.

Тот что-то промычал, но в сознание не пришел. Отчасти это было даже хорошо: если он был в отключке, значит, его можно было вынести отсюда без протестов. Именно воинственного отказа уходить Гэвин боялся, пока ехал сюда. Он не был уверен, что имел силы на столкновение с пьяным напарником.

— Ладно, пошли отсюда, — сказал он, скорее, себе, чем Хэнку, потом посмотрел на бармена. — Я его забираю.

— Я вызвал ему такси, — сказал тот, наблюдая за сценой. 

— Ну так отмени вызов, в чем проблема?

— И он еще не заплатил.

Гэвин отпустил руку напарника, которую пытался взвалить себе на плечо вместе с ее обладателем. Бармен выглядел так же подозрительно, как и местные постояльцы, и нельзя было точно сказать, хотел он навариться или говорил правду.

С другой стороны, даже если бармен врал, почему Гэвина это должно было волновать?

— Сколько?

— Тридцать.

Он нащупал бумажник Хэнка во внутреннем кармане его куртки и открыл. С фотографии из-под прозрачной пленки на него смотрел улыбающийся Коул Андерсон. 

Гэвин замер на секунду, затем вынул купюры и раздраженно захлопнул бумажник с фото внутри. 

— Не думал о том, чтобы съехать из этой дыры и перейти уже на кредитки? — между делом язвительно поинтересовался он у бармена.

— Как только, так сразу, — ответил тот в тон. — Уже присмотрел местечко в Даунтауне. Следи за обновлениями в твиттере.

Гэвин только фыркнул в ответ. 

Одну руку Хэнка он закинул себе на плечо и, придерживая его за пояс, подтолкнул к выходу. Нельзя было сказать, что тот шел, но иногда у него получалось успешно переставлять ноги на автомате.

Снаружи мелко капал октябрьский дождь.

— Гэвин... откуда ты взялся... — с запинкой проскрипел Хэнк, когда Рид привалил его к машине, чтобы открыть дверь.

На этот вопрос существовал ответ и не один, но выбрать было сложно. Наконец Гэвин остановился на самом коротком и безобидном варианте; он подозревал, что более изощренные матерные могли не достигнуть мозгового центра получателя.

— Меня прислал Фаулер. Я везу тебя домой.

— Хрена... с два... Эй, руки! — запротестовал Хэнк, когда его попытались запихнуть на заднее сиденье, как арестанта.

Он выдернул локоть из рук Гэвина, оттолкнул его и стал демонстративно усаживаться сам, по пути приложившись виском о крышу машины. Гэвин молча закатил глаза и ждал окончания представления, чтобы закрыть за ним дверь. Скоро уже этот день должен был закончиться.

Он набрал номер Фаулера. Было уже поздно, капитан наверняка находился дома с семьей, может, даже лег спать. Но как известно, полиция работает круглосуточно, без выходных и проходных, особенно начальники, так что совесть Рида не мучила. Ничего личного.

— Я слушаю, — на другом конце голос Фаулера звучал не слишком бодро, но уже настороженно.

— Я его нашел, — сказал Гэвин, наблюдая сквозь стекло, как Андерсон в алкогольном тумане пытается найти удобное положение тела. — Он, вроде, в порядке, если это можно так назвать.

Он услышал, как Фаулер облегченно вздохнул.

— Вези его домой. Завтра с утра жду его у себя в кабинете.

— Капитан, я бы не стал ручаться, что он снова не...

— Рид, — начальник его перебил. — С утра. В моем кабинете. Ты понял?

— Так точно. Сэр.

Он сел за руль и включил навигатор на приборной панели. До Стерлинг-Хайтс было сорок минут езды по 94-му шоссе — и это при свободных ночных дорогах. Прелести жизни в пригороде. 

С тех пор, как он сам перебрался в центр, Гэвин уже и забыл, каково это — отработать целый день, а потом еще час стоять в пробке, чтобы попасть домой. И в то время как другие люди могли спокойно сесть в робомобили и такси (если могли их себе позволить, конечно) и все это время просматривать ленту в фейсбуке или дремать, копам приходилось все время смотреть на дорогу: им выдавали автомобили с ограниченным функционалом, политика департамента. Максимум, на который ты мог надеяться, — экстренный автопилот пятилетней давности и встроенная динамическая система геолокации. Многие выбивали себе право ездить на личном транспорте, если он у них был. У Гэвина его не было.

Он включил радио и поймал любимую рок-волну. Они всегда ставили что-нибудь старенькое из нулевых, а ближе к ночи можно было хит за хитом слушать и бессмертную классику прошлого века.

Хэнк, казалось, спал на заднем сиденье. Удивительно, но они практически не спорили из-за музыки, когда им приходилось ехать куда-то вместе по долгу службы. Кроме тех случаев, когда лейтенант находился за рулем в особенно дерьмовом настроении и включал свой треш-метал. В целом, рок устраивал обоих.

Где-то на полпути пассажир зашевелился.

— Стой, — его голос был больше похож на скрип плохо смазанных петель на дверях деревенского коттеджа. — Система, экстренная остановка! Стоп!

— Ты не в такси, кончай орать! — Гэвин посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, но начал съезжать на обочину. 

Едва дождавшись остановки, Хэнк открыл дверцу, и его стошнило. Гэвин откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл воспаленные от дорожных огней глаза. Отличный показатель профессиональных отношений — чувство благодарности к напарнику за то, что он не заблевал твой салон в пьяном угаре. Он ощущал, что Фаулер находится перед ним в неоплатном моральном долгу, хотя никогда бы ему об этом не сказал.

Судя по тому, как тяжело ему давался процесс, Хэнк уже давно ничего не ел, а только пил. Удивительно, как он еще не был в критическом состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Вроде как не был.

— Опять ты... — сказал Хэнк, когда заполз обратно в салон и обессиленно откинулся на спину.

— Не опять, а снова. Кратковременная память снова работает? Едем дальше?

Хэнк не ответил — Гэвин знал, что не ответит, отчасти поэтому перешел на оскорбительный тон, — но безучастно махнул рукой.

— На вот, — он достал небольшую бутылку с водой из бокса между сиденьями и кинул назад. — Представляю, как тебе сейчас херово.

Тот открыл крышку и жадно начал пить. Гэвин снова выехал на проезжую часть.

— Нихуя ты себе не представляешь, — сказал Хэнк, отбрасывая в сторону пустую бутылку, и закрыл глаза.

Рид хотел сказать что-нибудь обидное, но при взгляде в зеркало передумал. Честно сказать, он никогда прежде не видел, чтобы его напарник выглядел настолько плохо. Его лицо больше напоминало траурную маску, и было похоже, что говорит он не о похмелье. Гэвин вспомнил про фото в бумажнике и молча уставился на дорогу. 

Хэнк опять начал проваливаться в тяжелый сон.

Спальные районы Гэвину никогда особенно не нравились. Эти сотни почти одинаковых домиков с лужайками навевали ненужные воспоминания, да и жизнь в таких местах была скучновата. Хотя для семейного человека, возможно, самое то. 

Если бы не навигатор, Гэвин никогда бы с первого раза не нашел нужный дом в этом пригородном лабиринте. Когда система объявила, что они прибыли на место назначения, он проверил адрес и припарковался на гаражной аллее. Вышел, стараясь не наступать на мокрую нестриженную лужайку, и открыл заднюю дверь.

Несмотря на выраженное недовольство тем, что его опять разбудили, Хэнк не оказывал значительного сопротивления, когда Гэвин вытягивал его из машины и снова взваливал себе на плечо. 

Конечно, на его двери был установлен допотопный замок. Никаких карточек, чипов, сканеров или голосовых детекторов.

— Где ключи? — спросил Гэвин, когда они поднялись на крыльцо.

Напарник услужливо его проигнорировал. Гэвин его встряхнул.

— Хэнк, где ключи от твоего дома? 

Тот втянул в себя воздух, и в этом вздохе выразилась вся тщета бытия после неумеренного употребления алкоголя, когда все когнитивные процессы разбиваются об один-единственный вопрос, ответ на который одновременно очевидно прост и невероятно сложен. Он поднял руку и неуверенно провел по внешней стороне куртки, как будто ощупывая карманы. Гэвин не мог этого вынести.

Он прислонил Хэнка спиной к стойке, отпихнул его руки и сам приступил к бесцеремонному обыску. А ведь однажды он видел полуэротический сон с таким сюжетом, после чего проснулся с эрекцией и в абсолютной растерянности. 

Сейчас происходящее больше напоминало дурацкий ситком, в котором шутки определялись только по закадровому смеху. Однозначно далеко от любых эротических переживаний и явно не то, на что хотелось тратить всю ночь. Ко всему прочему, Хэнк натужно дышал прямо на него, и Гэвин, как мог, отворачивал лицо: пахло от напарника отвратительно. 

Ключи нашлись в одном из карманов штанов. 

Они вошли в темную прихожую. Одной рукой Рид никак не мог нащупать выключатель, на голос осветительная система не реагировала. Он услышал цокающие звуки и замер. Уже отдергивая руку от прикосновения большого мокрого носа, он вспомнил, что у Хэнка была собака.

Однажды он уже был у него дома. Тогда большой сенбернар не выходил к двери, а только меланхолично наблюдал из другой комнаты. Сейчас пес стоял прямо перед ним, и в темноте было не ясно, как он намеревался отреагировать на вторжение.

Пару секунд ничего не происходило, и Гэвин решил рискнуть. Он двинулся вокруг животного и потянул Хэнка за собой как гарантию неприкосновенности. Сенбернар с места не сдвинулся, но внимательно смотрел на своего хозяина, которого проносили мимо. Принюхался к нему, фыркнул и медленно пошел за ними.

— Хэнк, эй, Хэнк! У тебя злая животина?

— М-м-м?

— Говорю, твоя собака хочет откусить мне жопу, — оглядываясь на шагающего прямо за ними пса, крикнул ему в ухо Гэвин.

— Пришьют новую, — внезапно к месту ответил тот. — Эй, Сумо, — хрипло позвал он, водя свободной рукой по воздуху. — Сожри поганца.

Сенбернар гулко гавкнул и сунул свой нос ему в ладонь. Гэвин инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи. Такое развитие событий как нельзя лучше подошло бы для завершения сегодняшнего дня.

В доме Хэнка царил неравномерный бардак: в одной комнате все было убрано, будто туда давно никто не заходил, а в другой — хаос, как будто ею пользовались постоянно, но никто так и не удосужился навести порядок. 

Гэвин довел Хэнка до незаправленной кровати в спальне и сбросил с себя, уложив на живот на случай, если тому опять захочется поблевать. Раздевать его, конечно же, не стал, но в последний момент решил стянуть с него верхнюю одежду и обувь, чтобы тот не перегрелся и не проснулся посреди ночи.

Он вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь, и совершил краткий тур по дому из чистого любопытства. При этом сенбернар все время ходил за ним по пятам, и хотя Гэвина это уже не пугало — животное, казалось, не проявляло враждебности — но все равно нервировало.

— Прекрати меня преследовать, я не вор, — сказал он, как будто пес мог понять его речь. — Как там тебя зовут... Сумо.

Пес отреагировал на свою кличку утвердительным лаем.

— Вот и отлично. Иди в свою корзину. Место!

Сумо внимательно на него посмотрел, но приказ проигнорировал. Гэвин фыркнул. Весь в хозяина. Он пошел на кухню и открыл холодильник. 

От перекуса после долгого дня не отказался бы. Правда, а с продуктами у Хэнка, очевидно, было не очень, и Гэвин едва наскреб себе на скудный сэндвич. 

Отвернувшись от холодильника, он снова наткнулся на Сумо. Сенбернар стоял у своей огромной пустой миски и внимательно смотрел на то, как Гэвин поглощает еду.

Тогда до него наконец дошла причина повышенного внимания к себе со стороны собаки.

— Как долго он тебя не кормил? — спросил Гэвин.

Пес понюхал миску, снова поднял морду и облизнулся.

— Ладно, я понял. Где твоя жратва?

Конечно, Сумо не ответил, поэтому Гэвин обыскал всю кухню. В одном из шкафов он обнаружил открытый пакет — гигантский пакетище, в таком можно было трупы выносить — с кормом и щедро насыпал сенбернару еды с горкой. Сумо приступил к ней с энтузиазмом, чуть не сбив его с ног.

Гэвин пару секунд постоял рядом, наблюдая за мохнатым гигантом и жуя свой поздний ужин. Он бы даже его погладил, но не был настолько рисковым парнем, чтобы трогать чужого пса во время кормежки. 

Гипотетически собаки ему нравились, и он бы завел себе бульдога или лайку, но животное требовало времени, которое он пока не был готов выделить. Ко всему прочему, для таких целей, действительно, больше подходил дом, а не съемная городская квартира.

Когда Гэвин осматривался, дальше по коридору он обнаружил шкаф с банными и постельными принадлежностями и стянул оттуда одеяло. Он вышел в гостиную, бросил свою куртку и толстовку на спинку дивана, стряхнул с него хлам и начал устраиваться. 

Даже если Хэнк и был против того, чтобы Гэвин остался у него на ночь, он об этом не сообщил. Ехать обратно означало сократить оставшееся время сна еще на час, при том, что уже было глубоко за полночь. А утром так или иначе пришлось бы заехать за Хэнком: Фаулер недвусмысленно намекнул, что за утреннюю доставку лейтенанта в участок отвечает именно Гэвин. Если так посмотреть, остаться у Хэнка было единственным рациональным вариантом. Не то чтобы он кому-то тут помешал. Уж точно не после того, как напарник лишился всей своей семьи, кроме сенбернара.

Заснул Гэвин быстро. Сквозь сон он слышал, как Сумо выходил во двор через заднюю дверь, и один раз почувствовал, как пес прикоснулся носом к его свисающей с дивана руке. Ближе к утру ему показалось, что проснувшийся Хэнк бродил по дому, наливал себе воду, чем-то звенел и шуршал на кухне.

Окончательно проснулся он от того, что его схватили за грудки и скинули с дивана на пол лицом вниз, а потом скрутили за спиной руки.

— Ты кто и какого черта делаешь у меня дома?! — хрипло крикнули сверху, и Гэвин почувствовал чужое колено у себя на пояснице.

— Хэнк, твою мать! — он попытался вырваться, пока на него, чего доброго, не надели наручники. — Это Гэвин, твой напарник! Слезь с меня и зажги гребаный свет!

Его отпустили, и Гэвин поднялся на ноги.

В искусственном свете лицо Хэнка производило поистине удручающее впечатление. Бледный, опухший, патлатый, мешки под глазами, морщины как будто еще глубже.

— Ну что, проспался, бодрячком? — проворчал Гэвин и сделал пару разминочных движений, чтобы разогнать кровь по затекшему телу. Очевидно, поспать еще немного было не суждено.

Комфортный сон на узком диване после тридцати уже кажется не слишком реалистичной перспективой. Уж точно не для того, кто привык к единоличному обладанию полутороспальным матрасом.

— Ты чего тут забыл? — спросил Хэнк.

— Не то чтобы я мечтал провести у тебя ночь, — недовольно отозвался Гэвин, шурша одеялом в поисках своей толстовки. — Оставь деньги на тумбочке, и я обещаю не перезванивать. Ты все равно не так хорош, как мне говорили.

— Козел, — Хэнк отвернулся и направился в кухню.

— Я думаю, ты хотел сказать «спасибо, Гэвин, за то, что вытащил мою бухую задницу из зассанной пивнушки, привез домой и заботливо уложил спать в уютной кроватке, а потом еще отвезешь на службу, как самый лучший в мире напарник». 

Ответа он дождался через несколько долгих секунд.

— Поедешь без меня.

— Да щас. Не поедешь по доброй воле, я повезу тебя в багажнике.

Тут Гэвин, конечно, погорячился. Он поддерживал себя в хорошей форме и мог поручиться за свои навыки и реакцию, но Хэнк не зря столько лет прослужил в полиции и в свое время считался одним из лучших копов в городе. Гэвин не стал бы вот так без подготовки вступать с ним в открытое противостояние, даже зная, что тот мучается самым страшным похмельем в своей жизни.

— Отвали, — Хэнк все шарил по кухне.

Ищет бухло, догадался Гэвин. Воспоминания о вечернем шмоне подсказывали, что в этом доме не осталось ни капли алкоголя, вероятно, именно поэтому Хэнк и отправился вчера в город.

— Ты думаешь, мне очень хотелось полночи колесить по Уэст-сайду, потом тащиться сюда, а теперь уговаривать твое величество соизволить проехаться со мной до участка?

— Не мои проблемы, парень.

— Знаешь что? Ну так и вот это все, — Гэвин обвел окружающую обстановку широким жестом, — не мои проблемы, Хэнк. У меня есть приказ Фаулера привезти тебя к нему любой ценой. Я знаю, вы с ним друзья детства, поэтому он продолжает платить тебе зарплату вместо того, чтобы уволить, но некоторым из нас все-таки приходится соблюдать субординацию. Мы можем даже подраться, если хочешь, но после вчерашнего вечера я бы предпочел, чтобы мы просто сели в машину и поехали.

Окончив свои тщетные поиски, Хэнк безучастно огляделся и ушел куда-то в направлении ванной комнаты, так и не удостоив Гэвина ответом или даже взглядом. Через пару минут оттуда послышался звук включенного душа.

Что ж, это начало.

У них в запасе было предостаточно времени — похмельный Хэнк вскочил ни свет ни заря, — поэтому Гэвин снова решил перетряхнуть холодильник.

Когда Хэнк вышел из душевой (провел там гораздо больше времени, чем можно было ожидать от полицейского с его стажем), на столе ждала тарелка с одинокой яичницей и кружка с остывающим кофе. Гэвин стоял в кухне, облокотившись на столешницу, и уже допивал свой.

— Фаулер заставил тебя переквалифицироваться и в повара?

— Не за что, — огрызнулся Гэвин и поставил пустую чашку в раковину. — Знаешь, тебе надо затариться: в холодильнике шаром покати. Я уже серьезно хотел навалить тебе собачьего корма, но, к твоему счастью, нашел пару яиц, которые еще не стухли.

— Бля-я-ядь, — протяжно застонал Хэнк и позвал: — Сумо!

— Я его покормил. Не благодари. Опять.

— Что ж, за собаку спасибо, — после паузы сказал Хэнк и принялся за еду.

Какое-то время тишину нарушал только звук соприкасающейся с тарелкой вилки. Гэвин подал голос:

— Надо выехать через сорок минут. Если повезет, встанем в пробке только на въезде в центр.

— Встанем раньше, — безучастно ответил Хэнк. — Из пригорода хреновая развязка.

— Ну значит, поедем раньше.

Хэнк пригубил свой кофе и устало всмотрелся в Гэвина. 

— Нахрена тебе это все?

— Сам не знаю, — ответил он, даже не спрашивая, что такое «это все», и присел за стол напротив. — Медаль мне точно за это не дадут.

— Что верно, то верно. Не думал, что все так обернется?

— Что?

— Я знаю, зачем ты ко мне прицепился.

— Я? Прицепился к тебе? — вскинул брови Гэвин и неприятно рассмеялся. — Ты что, все еще в горячке?

— Это сейчас ты ждешь не дождешься, пока мне дадут отставку. А когда ты только к нам пришел, все было иначе.

— Да что ты?

— Я помню, как твое имя то и дело всплывало в отчетах и заявлениях на перевод. Ты просто рвался к нам, очень хотел работать со мной в паре. 

Гэвин молчал: он не ожидал, что Андерсона пробьет на такой разговор, и, честно говоря, ему становилось немного неуютно.

— Я знаю, что ты хотел сделать себе карьеру на этом партнерстве. Поэтому я отказывался тебя брать. Нахер мне сдался карьерист, который спит и видит, как бы выехать на моих заслугах? Заткнись, — он перебил попытку встрять в свой монолог. — И знаешь, почему я согласился? Меня уговорил Фаулер, ему твои показатели понравились. Хотя в конце концов, я не слишком сильно ошибался, как думаешь? Да не утруждайся, знаю, что не ошибся.

— Провидец хренов. Только не надо делать вид, что теперь жалеешь о своем решении.

— Да нет, мне насрать, — честно ответил Хэнк. — Единственное, о чем я теперь в жизни жалею, это то, что в тот день взял Коула с собой в город.

Гэвин уже набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы тоже выдать что-нибудь обидное в ответ, но после этих слов только шумно выдохнул. Несмотря на его готовность поверить в то, что Хэнк просто использует этот подлый прием, чтобы надавить на жалость и повернуть диалог в свою пользу, он оставил комментарии при себе. 

Говоря в общем, в нем никогда не было чувства уважения к чужому горю: сталкивался с этим слишком часто по долгу службы, приелось, или просто от природы не завезли. Но всегда и всеми единогласно принималось, что увидеть смерть собственного ребенка — это чудовищный опыт. У Гэвина детей не было, но он мог поверить и даже сподобиться на сочувствие. Да и что тут ответишь, чтобы не выглядеть полным идиотом? Что обычно говорят другие люди?

— Тебя не утешит, наверное... Не знаю, как сказать, но сыну твоему с отцом, наверное, ну, повезло, — выдал он неуклюже и сам понял, что прозвучало фальшиво и по-дурацки.

— Н-да, — задумчиво протянул Хэнк, но как будто не в ответ, а просто так, а потом продолжил свою прерванную мысль: — Ну, а ты, в общем, умеешь пахать, когда хочешь, хоть и засранец. В этом я, признаюсь, ошибся: думал, что ты любишь только на готовенькое прибегать. Мы бы даже могли хорошо сработаться, наверное, если бы все иначе сложилось. Жизнь такая штука, иногда все оборачивается, знаешь, паршиво.

— Могли бы, — согласился Гэвин.

Он немного поразмышлял и решил, а почему бы и нет. На данном этапе они могли говорить друг другу все что угодно, и если Хэнк хотел начистоту, то и он был не против. Тем более, что за последний год осталось не так уж много невысказанного, да и это было уже совсем неважно.

Поэтому Гэвин повторил: 

— Еще как могли. Не знаю, известно тебе или нет, но я тобой до этого восхищался, пока ты на все не забил. Великолепный Андерсон, как же, легенда Центрального участка. Сколько о тебе говорили... И да, к тебе я просился именно за этим — чтобы ты мне помог вскарабкаться по служебной лестнице. От тебя не убудет, а мне пригодится.

— Обидно, должно быть. Извини, что подвел, — в бесцветном голосе Хэнка неожиданно проступили нотки сарказма.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в стремлении к успеху. Я не чей-нибудь протеже или сынок, знаешь ли, так что приходится вертеться. Я не от хорошей жизни пошел в полицию, но раз я тут... Не хотел всю жизнь быть патрульным и сейчас не хочу навсегда остаться детективом, вот и все.

— А чего ты хочешь?

— Повышения, конечно. Другая тарифная сетка, зарплата получше.

Хэнк усмехнулся.

— Никогда не замечал за тобой стремления к роскоши.

— Конечно, ты же был занят своим... — Гэвин запнулся и замолчал, потом бросил на напарника взгляд исподлобья. — Откуда бы роскоши взяться, когда сидишь на нижней ступеньке?

— Да нет, ты немного похож на меня в молодости. Я тоже вперед рвался, но не из-за денег. Знаешь, чего ты на самом деле хочешь? Чтобы тебя хвалили.

— Да пошел ты, — зло ответил Гэвин.

Этот утренний обмен откровенностями начинал уходить куда-то в сторону, но таких разговоров у них не было еще ни разу. Говорили о том, о сем, но никогда — о своих семьях и вот таких предметах. 

Когда он только стал детективом и наконец получил партнерство, они первое время присматривались друг к другу, прощупывали, Рида проверяли на вшивость. Вроде, все шло отлично, мечта осуществилась, все пошло в гору. А потом настал злополучный октябрь.

Их партнерство выглядело совсем не так, когда Хэнк вышел на работу после семейной трагедии и еще имел в себе силы на более или менее адекватную службу. Может, пытался так забыться и притупить чувство отчаяния, а может, просто отвлекался на бракоразводный процесс, который начался чуть позже. У них тогда еще было расследование связанных между собой убийств в среде наркоманов, так что скучать или предаваться унынию не было возможности. Оба работали сверхурочно, проводили вместе уйму времени, и Хэнк к нему в какой-то момент будто потеплел. Гэвин потом долго над этим думал, а Бен ему как-то невзначай сказал, что это была нерастраченная отцовская любовь или что-то вроде того. Гэвин был не против стать реципиентом этой любви, но что-то пошло не так, в какой-то момент у напарника в жизни и на службе настало затишье, и он нырнул в пучины депрессии и алкоголизма, бросив Гэвина одного справляться со всем.

Все это пронеслось в голове за долю секунды, но снова оставило неприятный осадок.

— Хочешь поговорить про своего отца? — вдруг спросил Андерсон, чем изрядно его изумил.

— Поздновато ты решил поговорить по душам, Хэнк. Я вот-вот уйду в одиночное плавание, и будем с тобой пересекаться только на летучке.

Тот совсем не удивился.

— Что, будешь делать вид, что меня и знать не знаешь?

Он не ответил.

— Ладно, — снисходительно сказал Хэнк. — Разрешаю со мной не здороваться.

— Как будто тебя спрашивали, — буркнул Гэвин.

Хэнк только тихо усмехнулся и молча допил холодный кофе. Гэвин поковырял трещинку в столе. Сегодняшнее утро очень некстати напоминало прежние времена.

— Мой папаша вряд ли бы так меня оплакивал. Прослезился бы разок и снова за работу, — сказал он, а потом пояснил: — Отец, конечно, не сволочь, из семьи не уходил, хлопнув дверью. Он приличный человек, всегда был семейный. Просто что касается отцовства... Короче, самое большее, чего от него можно было дождаться, — это охрененно ценные наставления и постоянная критика. Не знаю, зачем ему вообще ребенок был нужен. Я, конечно, его уважал, боялся, из кожи вон лез, чтобы соответствовать, но старому сухарю всегда было мало. Да-да, знаю, — он отмахнулся, — Он нас с матерью любил, но не знал, как это показать. Слышал много раз от других. Да что мне с этого. Не сильно мне эти наставления помогли в жизни.

— Он еще жив? — задумчиво спросил Хэнк.

— А то. Ему все нипочем. Нафига тебе сдался этот разговор, вообще?

— Говорят, все проблемы у мужиков идут от их отношений с отцом.

— Если мне будет нужен сеанс психотерапии, я пойду к нашему мозгоправу, он давно об этом мечтает.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Хэнк. — Я просто думаю. Когда мы брали того серийника, я не хотел закрывать расследование — так боялся, что мне будет нечем заняться и я останусь один на один с этой пустотой... Вот честно, я был готов дать ему уйти, только чтобы занять голову хоть чем-то.

— С тебя сталось бы.

— Заткнись, — снова сказал Хэнк и почесал свою растрепанную бороду. — Не знаю, наверное, это стало моей ошибкой, что я переключился на тебя.

Гэвин открыл рот и закрыл. Вот тебе и утро откровений. Ради этого стоило не спать полночи, не жрать, терпеть пьяного Хэнка, собаку его кормить, потом — его самого. Надо было еще дома у него прибраться и съездить в супермаркет.

— В каком смысле? — спросил он за неимением других вариантов.

— Рид, не тупи. В то время ты, наверное, был единственным человеком, с которым у меня была какая-никакая человеческая связь.

— А как же Фаулер? Вы же с ним друзья.

— Ага. Но у него своя семья, и дети живы. Как тебе объяснить... Это отдаляет больше всего. Я не чувствовал, что мы на одной волне, да и у него было дел полно, я же видел, что он разрывается между работой, своей семьей, своими проблемами, мной. Да и с остальными нашими ребятами так же: глубоко семейные, или мы с ними не близки, — он погонял остатки кофе по дну кружки. — А с тобой мы уже поработали, притерлись. Ты один, и я один. Как-то так вышло... Короче, я, наверное, хотел от тебя поддержки. Знал, что ты восхищался, видел, поэтому попытался сблизиться, думал, верное дело. Ты, вроде как, был рядом, но я потом понял, что просто многого жду. Забыл, что ты не напарника хотел, а карьерный трамплин.

— Погоди... Ты сейчас обвиняешь меня в том, что не смог справиться со своими жизненными проблемами? — скорее, удивленно, чем возмущенно спросил Гэвин. — В смысле, я должен был бегать вокруг тебя, чтобы ты не запил и не ушел в черную депрессию?

— Что ты, что ты, — отозвался Хэнк. — Ты молодец, образцовый коп, не напарник, а мечта. Все правильно сделал. Так бы и прилепил тебе золотую звезду к остальным твоим значкам бойскаута года.

— Слушай, ты... — начал Гэвин, но Хэнк махнул на него рукой.

— Да посрать, у меня тоже расчет был. Я к тому, что я тебя подвел, ты меня подвел. Так что мы квиты, наверное, как считаешь?

Повисла тишина. 

Гэвин резко поднялся и посмотрел на часы.

— Нам пора, так что собирайся, а то встанем еще на выезде.

Хэнк ничего не сказал.

В пробке они, конечно, все равно постояли. Говорили мало, настроения не было, да и не о чем уже было говорить. Ругаться не хотелось.

То ли с недосыпу, то ли после разговора у Гэвина было сюрреалистичное ощущение, что в это прохладное утро что-то поменялось. Полегчало, что ли, раздражение, так долго копившееся, немного схлынуло. Как будто он был готов скинуть балласт, который уже давно на себе таскал, но мысль эта сначала вызывала странные противоречивые чувства. А потом он понял, что ему на самом деле все равно.

Фаулер выглядел серьезным, когда приветствовал их в своем кабинете, но не достаточно суровым: с начала рабочего дня не прошло и пары часов, и его не успели вывести из себя, поэтому точка кипения была еще далеко.

— Привет, Джеффри, — сказал Хэнк и как-то совсем по-стариковски опустился в кресло напротив стола.

Гэвин неуверенно топтался позади.

— Детектив, — сказал Фаулер, — оставь нас.

Гэвин помедлил, бросил взгляд на затылок Андерсона.

— Сэр, о нашем разговоре...

— Да, я помню. Начнешь с завтрашнего дня, Рид. Сегодня я все подпишу. А теперь будь добр, иди и работай.

Гэвин кивнул и вышел. Закрывая за собой дверь, он услышал голос капитана, когда тот обратился к подопечному — немного обреченно, но не без дружеской теплоты и сочувствия. 

Это означало очередной выговор. Вероятно, взыскание, если Хэнк снова ударится в служебный анархизм, а Фаулер вспомнит, что он начальник. Как бы то ни было, сегодня Хэнка снова не уволят, но на самом деле это уже не имело особого значения.

Гэвин сел за свой рабочий стол и хрустнул костяшками. Он открыл документацию по текущему расследованию и торжественно, символ за символом, файл за файлом, стер имя напарника из всех материалов дела. 

В следующий раз на пересечении Уэст-Форт и Сейнт-Энн его будет искать уже кто-то другой.


End file.
